MI PEOR PESADILLA
by jipuk
Summary: Un minific escrito en conjunto con mi hermana Queen... Para la GF2011...
1. Chapter 1

Mi hermanita Queen y esta su servidora traemos un minific en conjunto.

UN TRABAJO REALIZADO PARA LA GF2011.  
ESPERO LES GUSTE...

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**_"MI PEOR PESADILLA"_**

**ESCRITA POR: QUEEN Y JIPUK.**

**PARA LA: GF2011.**

**INTRO:**

En una estación Candy abordaba el tren de regreso hacia su casa donde la esperaba su familia, como siempre, con lo despistada que es. Candy casi pierde el tren, pero llego a tiempo cuando este apenas emprendio su marcha y dando un gran brinco lo abordo.

Se dirigió a su asiento y vio por la ventana, a Terry, que la había ido a dejarla a la estación. Sonreía alegremente pensando en aquel que aguardaba su regreso y lo feliz que estaba a su lado.

Candy: gracias Dios mió por ponerlo en mi camino.

Recordó el día en que lo conoció y suspiro, recargo su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana y así se fue pensando y leyendo un libro que le acaba de dar Terry su amigo del colegio.

**Continuara...**

Gracias por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**"MI PEOR PESADILLA"**

_ESCRITA POR: QUEEN Y JIPUK._

_PARA LA: GF2011_**.**

El día era hermoso, el cielo azul claro y con algunas nubes blancas que recordaban a los ojos de Albert, las flores les daban la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, a cualquiera que las veía. El brillante sol, el canto alegre de los pájaros, y uno que otro animal silvestre que se asomaban para recibir el día con alegría.

Ahora Candy se levantaba temprano a iniciar sus labores en el hogar de Pony ya que a las 9 a.m., entraba a su trabajo en el hospital, para estas horas tenia hecho el almuerzo para todos los niños.

Señorita Pony: Candy otra vez te has levantado temprano anoche llegaste tarde del hospital con tanto trabajo y en vez de descansar sigues ayudándonos

Hermana Maria: si Candy deberías descansar un poco no crees? -Candy sonrió y dijo

Candy: no se preocupen estoy bien además me gusta poder ayudarlas un poco.

Tomaron el desayuno y Candy salio hacia el hospital al llegar la mandaron con el doctor a quien asistía en ese momento.

A Candy le daban sus deberes del día y asignaban al doctor que asistiría ese día, al momento que llegaba al hospital.

El doctor con él que iba a trabajar ese día era muy eficiente por eso era reconocido como el mejor en su especialidad

Candy: buenos días doctor –entro con una alegre sonrisa

Doc.: buenos días Candy (sonriendo) pero te dije que me llames por mi nombre

Candy: es que siento que le falto al respeto

Doc.: Candy veme a los ojos -Candy lo observo tímidamente- que no somos amigos, además de ser compañeros de trabajo?

Candy: si pero… -agacho su mirada

Doc.: si no me dices por mi nombre me sentiré muy triste y no comeré digamos… en días (sonrió)

Candy: (apenada) oh, no, no haga eso… está bien le llamare por su nombre

Doc.: y por favor tutéame ese trato que tienes conmigo me hace sentir como un anciano

Ambos rieron por lo dicho por el.

Candy: está bien, pero ya dejemos esto, debemos empezar a revisar a los pacientes doctor

Doc.: está bien comandante, (puso su mano en la frente como saludo militar) a sus ordenes

Así paso un tiempo en su labor de enfermera. Algunas enfermeras le tenían envidia porque era la preferida de muchos doctores aun de los gruñones.

Pero lo que esas chicas no sabían es que a Candy les gustaba trabajar su profesión y trataba siempre de aprender de sus errores cuando algún doctor la corregía para poder ayudar a esos pobres enfermos y además siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos los de su alrededor.

Y habia otras enfermeras sí que apreciaban la amistad sincera de la rubia.

Y un día sin ella esperarlo apareció el hombre de su vida. Del cual poco a poco se fue enamorándose. Su corazón había ido sanado completamente. Ya el recuerdo de Terry no la afectaba en lo absoluto. El hombre al que tenía a su lado ahora, le ayudo a cicatrizarse completamente. Ofreciéndole primeramente su amistad, para luego conquistarla.

Él había hecho una total transformación en ella. Ayudándola a recuperarse completamente. Cuando el chico se le declaro ella acepto gustosa ya que se esperaba algo así tarde o temprano.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Gracias a tod s por su apoyo...


	3. Chapter 3

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**"MI PEOR PESADILLA"**

**ESCRITA POR: QUEEN Y JIPUK.**

**PARA LA: GF2011.**

Candy estaba sentada frente a un espejo de su cómoda vestida ya para su boda. Se veía radiante. Estaba tan feliz de poder unir sus lazos con el hombre que tanto amaba durante los últimos dos años. Él le habia confesado sus sentimientos y ella le correspondía de igual forma.

Estaba esperando a que vinieran por ella. Para llegar a la iglesia. Desde hacía meses que esperaba este momento. Sonreía delante del espejo, se vía tan preciosa igual o más que a una princesa.

Candy no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a la iglesia, el hombre que amaba tanto ya la esperaba en el altar. La ceremonia se desarrolló sin ningún percance. Era la boda del año, y Tía Elroy se había esmerado tanto que no obvio ningún detalle.

Todo estaba de ensueño. Los invitados estaban felices, no tenían ninguna queja y hablaban maravillas de la boda y la recepción que se llevó a cabo más tarde cuando salieron de la iglesia hacia la mansión de Chicago.

La pareja estaba rebosando de felicidad. Y pronto se irían a la luna de miel. Por tres largos meses. Candy no podía ser más feliz ahora que su sueño se hizo realidad, era la esposa del hombre que más amaba en la vida.

La feliz pareja paso su primera noche en la mansión de Lakewood. Al día siguiente tomaron el tren para llegar a Nueva York y así abordar un crucero que los llevaría a recorrer las islas del Caribe.

Pasando el reciente inaugurado Canal de Panamá, para pasar a las aguas del pacifico, hasta llegar a California y permanecer un tiempo allí, ya que tenían propiedades y negocios que atender y aprovechando su paso pasarían unos días en las grandes ciudades californianas, para luego regresar en tren a Chicago.

No podían ir a Europa o a África por la primera guerra mundial, que cada día cobraba más vida.

Candy se dejaba mimar y ser consentida en todo por su esposo. Él se desvivía por completo para satisfacer a su ahora esposa. En la mañana la pasaban entre risas, bromas, caricias y uno que otros besos robados, para luego terminar envueltos en la cama.

En las tardes salían a pasear, y en la noche la llevaba a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Siempre los veían felices y abrazados. No era propio de la época en la que Vivian. Pero a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran los demás de la sociedad.

Una vez que llegaron de su luna de miel. Su esposo empezó a ir a las oficinas a atender sus negocios, a veces llegaba temprano y a veces tarde. Poco a poco las atenciones que antes tenía para con Candy, se fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta quedar nulas. Y las palabras de amor y cariño que constantemente le decía prácticamente desaparecieron.

Su esposo se iba a fiestas y reuniones en la noche pero ya nunca más la llevaba a ninguna parte. La excusa perfecta era que a las fiestas que el asistía era de puro negocios y no iban mujeres, solo hombres de negocio.

Candy se tenía que resignarse por quedarse en casa, sola prestamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Su esposo no quería verla trabajar ni hacer nada por el estilo. La rubia pecosa pensaba que su esposo era muy celoso.

A lo que se dedicó por entero a cuidar del jardín, por hacer algo en su tiempo libre. Candy sentía que en cualquier momento podía explotar, no soportaba la situación. Quedarse en la casa ya le parecía como si fuera una esclava en una cárcel y eso no lo podía tolerar por mucho tiempo. Se asfixiaba de estar siempre en el mismo lugar.

Ya casi no le veía la cara a su esposo. Este casi no paraba en la casa, a excepción de dormir y solo unas cuantas horas. Por eso un día se armó de valor y lo espero a enfrentarlo y a exigirle de porqué de su actitud así para con ella, que porque ya la había dejado en el olvido.

Porque ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ella aunque sea para saludar o preguntar cómo estaba. Además que tampoco existía entre ellos la intimidad.

Candy: estas son horas de llegar a la casa? –por la oscuridad no veia la cara de su esposo con claridad.  
- Esta es mi casa y llego a la hora que me de la gana.  
Candy: y tambien la mia, recuerda que soy tu esposa.  
- Tu no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. Yo soy el hombre de la casa, me debes respeto y hacer lo que yo diga.  
Candy: y que se supone que debo hacer todo el día, encerrada en esta inmensa casa.  
- Si tanto quieres trabajar puedes empezar a hacer todos los que hacer es del hogar y despedimos a todos los sirvientes.

Candy quedo horrorizada por el comentario de su esposo. Jamás se imaginó que le respondiera así con sarcasmo y medio. Pero lo que más espanto fue ver la cara enfurecida y los ojos llenos de odio de su esposo. Pensó que estaba en una pesadilla.

Candy veía la cara de Neil Leagan como la de su esposo.

Candy: tú no eres mi esposo. Fuera de aquí. –alcanzo a gritar. Estaba tan confundida, pensaba que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno y que no podía respirar.

Neal: Como que no soy tu esposo? Por su puesto que lo soy! O que piensas, con quien se supone que te fuiste de viaje de bodas por todo el Caribe en un crucero y luego llegamos a las costas californianas y permanecimos casi dos meses allí. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo y tus tonterías, además de mucho dinero.

La aventó hacia fuera de la habitación, allí tirada lloro amargamente sintiéndose perdida y diciendo que pasa, que pasa, que pasa!…

Neal: AUN NO ME HE MUERTO! Así es que no quiero escuchar ningún quejido tuyo. Lárgate a otro lado con tu lloriqueo y déjame en paz!

Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que escucho, no podía ser que se hallara casada con Neal.  
Lloro toda la noche en una de las habitaciones lejos de la que se encontraba de Neal.

No sabía que es lo que pasaba en realidad, porque la angustia era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, que pudiera sentir en ese momento. Y así se fue sumergiéndose en un abismo del cual todo le daba vueltas y pensaba que se estaba cayendo a lo más profundo sin que nadie la ayudara ni nada por el estilo. Hasta que ya no vio más nada sino total oscuridad por completo. Solo la acompañaba la angustia, que no se podía deshacerse de ella.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

**"MI PEOR PESADILLA"**

**ESCRITA POR: QUEEN Y JIPUK.**

**PARA LA: GF2011.**

De pronto escucho a lo lejos Candy, Candy, Candy!  
Era una agradable voz. La melodiosa voz que la hacía llenarla de calma.

Pero la angustia que su corazón sentía seguía allí.

La voz que era música para sus oídos se escuchó de nuevo y por fin vio un rayito de luz. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Albert frente a ella llamándola.

Candy: Albert?

Albert: tranquila, que te sucedió.

Candy: donde estoy?

Albert: en el tren, todos bajaron hace rato y como tú no bajaste, subí a ver que te sucedía y te encontré gritando y llorando, pero dormida, que te sucedió?

Candy se abrazo de Albert sollozando aun...

Albert: tranquila pequeña.-decia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Candy.

Albert bajo la vista y vio un libro tirado en el piso.

Albert: que es esto? Se agacho y lo levanto.

Candy: es un libro que venia leyendo y creo que me he quedado dormida

Albert: leyó el titulo "Infame amor" -Candy tu leías esto?

Candy: si y he tenido un sueño horrible, soñé que yo era la chica de la historia y que Neal era el chico que mencionaban.

Albert sonrió

Albert: así que soñaste con esto pequeña, yo lo leí hace años, ahora comprendo por qué estabas así.

Candy: lo bueno es que solo fue un sueño, mejor dicho "Mi Peor Pesadilla"

Ambos rieron por lo dicho por ella se abrazaron se dieron un largo y apasionado beso y se fueron separando lentamente

Albert: anda preciosa nuestros hijos están ansiosos de verte.

Así bajaron de aquel tren abrazados.

Candy agradecía a la vida que todo lo que soñó fuera solo una pesadilla.

FIN…

* * *

muchisimas gracias a tod s por leer nuestra historia...


End file.
